forces_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Skylar Storm
Skylar Storm Skylar Storm is a superhero and a main character in Lab Rats's Force Unite. She joined forces with Bree and Mikayla to track down unknown super villains, and protect the world Biography Background Skylar Storm is an alien superhero, genetically engineered on the volcanic planet Caldera. She was one of the greatest heroes, until The Annihilator seized control of her powers and turned her into the most dangerous villain in the universe. To save her from evil, they had her powers drained by Hapax the Elder. Even without powers, she uses her agility to stop villains. On Earth, she posed as a normal human girl known as Connie Valentine. Season 1 After Mighty Med was destroyed, Skylar joins forces with old friends Bree and Chase, along with Kaz and Oliver to track down super-villains. Skylar is adjusting being a new sister to Bree. She got her powers back, but has to remaster them because of repeated glitching. Skylar now poses as a bionic superhuman, so she can use her powers without revealing her true identity. Personality Skylar Storm is a comic book superhero who doesn't give up easily. She lost her powers because her nemesis, The Annihilator, stole them from her. Even though she has lost all of her powers, she doesn't like to believe so. Once she tried to lift up a weight, thinking that her powers would be restored, but they weren't. She also tried to burn a piece of bread, but that didn't work either, and she angrily threw it at a wall. Skylar sometimes helps Kaz and Oliver with their errands, because she is bored without her powers. Skylar joined Logan High School once she realized that she isn't getting her powers back anytime soon. She wishes one day, she can regain her lost glory. Sometimes Skylar gets angry when people don't listen to her, or things don't go the way she wanted to, but she can be loyal and a good friend. Skylar is shown to care a lot about others, especially Oliver, and tries to do as much as she can do to help her friends. Skylar recently got her powers back, but her powers were corrupted by The Annihilator, under his control. With her serving The Annihilator, she has become a ruthless force to be reckoned with. Even when Skylar turned evil and accepted it, she still cared for her friends, not having it in her to destroy them. After being freed from The Annihilator's serum (and having her powers removed once more), Skylar has been guilt-ridden over the idea that she hurt and destroyed many people she cared about. Relationships Main Article: Skoliver Skylar and Oliver are best friends. Oliver has promised Skylar that he would help her get her powers back and Chase ended up getting her powers back instead. They are seen in many episodes helping each other out. Oliver has a crush on Skylar. Oliver has gotten jealous several times of her hanging out with guys like Gus or Experion. While evil, Oliver is usually the one Skylar targets for The Annihilator. They both admitted in their minds they love each other. She turned back good in Storm's End, and their relationship is back on track. In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, Bree shows interest in Oliver and Skylar gets very jealous. Ever since Oliver got powers from the Arcturion, Skylar feels Oliver is a painful reminder of what she lost. Oliver tried to give Skylar her powers back to impress her but it backfired in the end when Chase was the one who got them back and because Oliver was about to destroy her. Since then, his failure to fulfill his promise to Skylar has become a burden that cannot be lifted. It's shown in The Superhero Code that Oliver always forgives Skylar no matter what. Skylar told Oliver she likes him too the way he likes her in Home Sweet Home. In Sheep-Shifting, Skylar and Oliver go on their first date. Friends Main Article: Brylar Skylar and Bree met in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. They both fought over Oliver until The Incapacitator was destroyed, and Bree realized that Oliver reminded her of Chase. They did end up becoming friends, however, and both agreed that they shouldn't have underestimated each other. In Lab Rats: Elite Force, Bree takes on the "bigger sister role" between the two. Bree and Skylar are just like sisters and at first, in Holding Out for a Hero, Skylar treats Bree like a brother while adjusting to a real sister-hood. In The Rock, Skylar sacrificed some of her powers to save Bree's life. Mikayla Bross Main Article: Skayla Powers and Abilities After the episode "Aisle See You in my Dreams" Skylar's powers were taken away, but in the second part, she touch the Cloud Nine ''Skylar Storm's powers were restored to their full strength, which means she has all 24 of her powers back. * Calderan Physiology: As with all Calderans, she possess natural abilities and functions alien to human beings, but common to her species which enable her to survive and adapt, in addition to her unique superpowers. Like all of her species, she was genetically engineered so that each Calderan possesses different powers or skills from others. * '''Acid Spit: '''Skylar, like all members of her species, can expel acid with their saliva. Skylar can keep this under control (unless she's asleep) as she has kissed Oliver twice without any ill effects on him. In addition, she isn't at risk of melting her face off unlike Chase if he were to unlock this ability, suggesting that this ability is normal for her. * '''Limb Regrowth: '''Her Calderan physiology allows her to regrow limbs, organs, and even a new head if they get destroyed. She implies several times she can still do this, even while she didn't have all of her other powers. Skylar has yet to use this power during '' Forces Unite. '' * '''Weather Adaptation: '''Due to their unique physiology, Calderans are adapted to withstand and thrive in extremely high temperatures. However, temperatures around 3,000 degrees are frigid to them. Curiously enough, Skylar and Experion appear to have higher tolerance to Earth temperatures, which are much lower than that of Caldera. Furthermore, Skylar's ability to survive Caldera's high temperatures is not affected by her loss of superpowers. * '''Superhumanly Acute Senses: '''Skylar's senses are supernaturally acute, likely due to her Calderan physiology. This allows her to perceive even the slightest disturbances in her surroundings, which allowed her to intercept a pipe thrown by Tecton even though she was not looking. In Lair, Lair, Skylar claims she has supernaturally acute hearing, though she may have been using this as an alibi to prevent Kaz and Oliver from leaving. However, it was later proven to be a real ability that was not lost with her other powers, as she was able to hear the Shapeshifters' movement, or Bree's breathing despite her being invisible. Unlike Chase, Skylar doesn't have the problem of ultra-sensitive hearing. She also has superhuman smell, as she could smell and identify reinforced polymer. * '''Microscopic Vision: '''Skylar's senses are so enhanced that she can see the tiniest things. * '''Super Durability: '''Even while powerless, Skylar was able to survive many hits that would have possibly killed or critically injured many normo humans, likely meaning that it was apart of her Calderan nature. Without her powers though, she was somewhat less durable, with it being roughly on par with bionic humans. Once she regained her powers, she was still shown to be very durable, even brushing off attacks easier than the others. However, this does not make her fully resistant to things such as heat, as she was burned through her shirt by Bree. * '''Healing Factor: '''When Alley Cat scratched her on her face she healed herself instantly. This ability most likely stems from her Super Durability, as she gets hurt and heals herself, but still feels some pain. This was shown as she had no scars or marks left on her (besides her shirt) after being burned by Bree. * '''Super Inhalation: '''Calderans can eat an entire meal under 10 seconds with one inhalation. Scarlett has done so, meaning it is very likely that Skylar can as well. * '''Ionikinesis: '''kylar can generate spheres of plasma, and can blast them at her enemies. She can also use them as whips that are powerful enough to restrain and subdue Tecton, after wearing him down with repetitive energy blasts. This was the first ability she used once she regained her powers in Power Play, as she blasted Oliver with it in self-defense when he was about to shock her to save the people in the building. * '''Super Speed: '''She can run seemingly at the speed of sound. She can also throw punches that are super fast, even Techton cannot' react to. She first regained this ability in "Need for Speed". ''She used to be able to keep up with Bree, but now that she has touched the "''Cloud Nine" ''Bree can easily run faster than her. * '''Explosion Induction: '''She is able to explode targets, or around them. * '''Chronokinesis: '''Skylar is able to control the flow of time. However, she cannot use it to time travel. * '''Temporal Stasis: ' In addition to being able to reverse time, Skylar can freeze someone in suspended animation, as shown in Power Play when she froze Mrs. Ramsey. She can also freeze energy, as she stopped a laser fire from hitting her as well. It appears that she does not need to stay focused on the target in order to maintain the freezing, unlike Horace from Mighty Med, who needs to stay focused on the target to hold the freezing, or until he runs out of energy. * 'Flight: '''Skylar is able to soar in the air allowing her to fight flying enemies, save falling bystanders, etc. Although she has never been shown flying in the show, she mentions that she still has it a lot of times. Skylar said she still has this power and could fall back on it in Need for Speed. Even after losing some of her powers to the Arcturion, she still has this power as she planned to save Perry by flying up to rescue her. * '''Super Strength: '''She is able to exert great strength from her muscles, greater than what is humanly possible. Skylar is strong enough to even kick Tecton across a room and knock him down for a few seconds (granted she did catch him by surprise). Even without this power, she was still relatively stronger than other humans. Skylar said she still had this power in Need for speed and could fall back on it, and even used her super strength to ram Bree against a street lamp, which ended up dented. * '''Invisibility: '''She is able to spin and disappear (she mentions she really enjoys this power). It's implied her experience using this power is how she was able to conclude Bree was invisible. She has not used this power yet, but she still has mentioned it. * '''Pryokinesis: '''She was able to make fireballs with The Annihilator. * '''Two Simultaneous Abilities: '''Skylar can use two abilities at the same time, as shown in Need for Speedwhere she used both her super speed and super strength on Bree. Unlike Chase however, this doesn't seem to put stress on her nervous system and it doesn't cause her to pass out. * '''Electrokinesis: '''Oliver states that Skylar has electricity powers in The Intruder, although she used first this power to open electrical doors and walls (as she did in Follow the Leader) and later on to make things disintegrate (as she did in The Intruder). * '''X-Ray Vision: '''She is able to see through people and objects. Skylar has yet to use this power during ''Forces Unite. * '''Heat Vision: '''Skylar is able to heat up objects with her gaze. Skylar has yet to use this power during ''Forces Unite. '' * '''Gyrokinesis: '''Skylar is able to control gravity. Skylar has yet to use this power during '' Forces Unite. '' * '''Caelestikinesis: '''Skylar is able to manipulate celestial bodies like planet and stars. Skylar has yet to use this power during '' Forces Unite. '' * 'Laser Projection: '''Skylar can fire energy lasers from her hands that are powerful enough to kill a normal human being and cut them in half, but will only sting superheroes like Tecton, or stun bionic people. Skylar has yet to use this power during '' Forces Unite '' * '''Intangibility: '''Skylar has the ability to run through walls. She has yet to use this ability during '' Forces Unite. '' * '''Camouflage: ' She is able to blend in with the walls. Skylar has yet to use this power during '' Forces Unite. '' * 'Space Survivability: '''She is able to survive the vacuums of space. Skylar has yet to use this power during '' Forces Unite. '' * '''Paralyzation Inducement: '''Like Experion, she has shown this ability when she puts her finger on her victim putting them to sleep. She can use this power like Horace and freeze more than one person at a distance. Skylar has yet to use this power during '' Forces Unite. '' * '''Energy Barrier Generation: '''She was able to project a force field that can protect her and The Annihilator. It's implied her force fields are stronger than Chase's because the only thing that can break her force fields is the Crystal of Kreln. Skylar has yet to use this power during ''Forces Unite. '' * '''Telekinesis: '''She can manipulate and move objects with her mind. She has yet to use this power during '' Forces Unite. '' * '''Size Alteration: '''She has the ability to shrink down to any size. Skylar has yet to use this power during ''Forces Unite. '' * '''Petrification: ' She can turn people into statues made of stone, just like she did to Agent Blaylock. Skylar has yet to use this power during '' Forces Unite.'' Abilities Without Superpowers * '''Peak Human Condition: As a normo, her abilities and physical attributes are at or slightly above the maximum level of the human condition, partly due to her Calderan biology. In other words, she possesses higher strength, speed, and reflexes than a normal person. * Peak Human Agility: Her agility is greater than that of normal humans, which make her effective in combat, even with super powered beings. She can still keep up even with beings who have superhuman agility. * Peak Human Reflexes: Her reflexes are above that of an average normal human that allow her to dodge attacks and react in such a short amount of time. It also makes it difficult for people to sneak up on her, as she can easily anticipate that. * '''Peak Human Flexibility: '''She is incredibly more flexible than that of a normal human, as noted by Benny. This is one of her greatest assets in her fighting technique, allowing her to land blows on much larger opponents. * '''Peak Human Durability: '''Though it's partially due to her alien biology, Skylar can take significantly more more punishment than a normal human. She is also more resilient, as she was able to recover after a short moment being beaten by Megahertz, and she was able to shrug off being hit in the neck by The Annihilator. Also, attacks that would kill normal people only stun her. For example, she could withstand an energy blast from Jade. * '''Peak Human Strength: '''Though not at the same level as super strength, Skylar is immensely strong, she is able to lift heavy objects as she did when she saved Lizard Man. In addition, one of The Annihilator's trophies felt almost as light as air, while Kaz and Oliver had trouble carrying them. * '''Martial Arts: '''Skylar is an expert in martial arts, as she is shown using karate moves against enemies. * '''Skilled Dancer: '''Moreso than Oliver, Skylar is very skilled at dance using her agility, as she was shown beating a dance game three levels ahead of Oliver. Her dancing was formidable enough against the Ambusher. * '''Excellent Strategist: '''Skylar is an accomplished strategist, able to come up with incredibly complex and brilliant plans quickly. However, her solutions are often over-inflated and end up backfiring. Despite lacking Chase's super intelligence, Skylar was formidable enough against the Ambusher. * '''Weapon Proficiency: '''Skylar can use almost any weapon even without previous knowledge or experience, as show when she was able to use Captain Atomic's yo-yo with no difficulty. Weaknesses * '''Darkness: '''She can't see in the dark without night vision goggle, as no one can on her planet. * '''Coal: '''Coal will incapacitate Skylar's species, and too much injected in her or prolonged exposure will kill her and turn her into a walking gas bomb. However as Chase theorized, small amounts of coal were able to shock her dormant cells enough to restore her powers. * '''Terrestrial Sickness: '''Afflictions on Earth such as the cold or flu are more detrimental to the health of Calderans than to humans. When Skylar gets infected, not only does it weaken her severely but it causes random, weaker versions powers to manifest in her uncontrollably. When she lost her powers, she briefly regained flight as a side effect, but could only levitate. * Afflictions on Earth such as the cold or flu are more detrimental to the health of Calderans than to humans. When Skylar gets infected, not only does it weaken her severely but it causes random, weaker versions powers to manifest in her uncontrollably. When she lost her powers, she briefly regained flight as a side effect, but could only levitate. * '''Crystal of Kreln: '''Is the only thing that can break her energy barriers. * '''Black Widower's Poison: '''The poison will kill almost any superhero, including Skylar. * '''Uncontrollable Superpowers: '''Because Skylar was without her powers too long, she didn't have enough time to readjust, and she kept breaking and burning things uncontrollably. However, Bree agreed to retrain her. * '''Heat: '''Calderans are not resistant to heat, despite living on such a hot planet, and Skylar was burned through her shirt by Bree's new Thermal Touch ability.